togetherczfandomcom-20200213-history
Aktivity v roce 2011
Činnost Together Czech Republic v roce 2011 V uplynulém roce se na území České republiky odehrály čtyři projekty v rámci programu Mládež v akci. První projekt byla mládežnická výměna Media for Europe, která se uskutečnila na Sázavě. Ostatně Sázava byla dějištěm i školení Let’s be eurocitizens. V průběhu letních prázdnin se pak na jižní Moravě odehrály výměny dvě: první se sportovní tematikou Stand up, sport up!, z níž vzešla kampaň, která si klade za cíl motivovat mladé lidi k aktivnímu přístupu k životu. Kampaň byla následně použita jako putovní výstava. Následující exchange Play-act-participate!, zabývající se divadlem, byla zakončena hrou zinscenovanou účastníky. Hra proběhla na prknech divadla v Boleradicích. Česká republika tak na své půdě v rámci mládežnických výměn a školení přivítala 114 mladých lidí z celé Evropy. Nejenže Together Czech Republic při příležitosti výše zmíněných výměn hostila mladé Evropany, také totiž vyslala na 60 Čechů na různé zahraniční projekty. Ty se odehrávaly v Estonsku, Francii, Lucembursku, Turecku, Itálii a Velké Británii. Výměny v Estonsku, Francii a v Itálii byly integrativní pro slyšící a neslyšící mladé Evropany. V trendu práci s neslyšícími bude Together pokračovat i v novém roce. Obdobný projekt se totiž odehraje v moravském Kojetíně na přelomu února a března. Výměny mládeže však zdaleka nejsou jediným typem projektů, které má Together na svědomí. V minulém roce mimo jiné proběhly i různé semináře, kterých se zúčastnilo dalších 20 zástupců České republiky – např. v Lucembursku a ve Francii. Co se týče dlouhodobé celoevropské kampaně BE IN, český tým zde patřil k nejaktivnějším. Dalším působištěm Together je tradičně Evropská dobrovolná služba. Loni vyslala naše organizace několik znevýhodněných mladých lidí do Guatemaly. Dobrovolníci, z nichž někteří museli překonat počáteční těžkosti způsobené svým znevýhodněním (např. Neslyšící), se z Guatemaly vraceli nadšení. V roce 2012 bude Together vysílající organizací EVS na projekty v Číně a Makedonii. Důležitým okamžikem pro Together Czech Republic bylo odstartování projektu „Europe- China-Earth“, který probíhá od listopadu 2011 až do srpna 2012. Evropská strana je zastoupena Českou republikou, Francií a Velkou Británií, na čínské straně pak 3 různými regiony. V listopadu 2011 byla zveřejněna výzva na členy českého projektového týmu, na který zareagovaly desítky mladých lidí. Z přihlášek bylo vybráno 30 mladých lidí, kteří se budou na projektu podílet. Z těchto 30 zapálených členů týmu jich bude několik vybráno, aby českou stranu zastupovali na semináři, který proběhne v březnu 2012 v Číně. Projekt bude pak završen konferencí v srpnu 2012 v Praze. Rok 2011 byl vyhlášen jako Evropsko-čínský rok mládeže. Zástupci Together Czech Republic se zúčastnili tří oficiálních akcí v Číně, mimo jiné i Zahajovací ceremonie za přítomnosti čínského premiéra Wen Ťia-pao. Together Czech Republic je jako jediný zástupce České republiky účastníkem dlouhodobého projektu Rady Evropy s názvem Youth Peace Ambassador. Další projekt, který proběhl ve spolupráci s asijskou zemí, byla Česko-korejské výměna pracovníků s mládeží. Projekt je na české straně organizován Českou radou dětí a mládeže, jehož členským sdružením je i Together. V rámci této výměny v září 2011 byl zástupce Together Czech Republic součástí české delegace, která odjela na desetidenní seminář do Soulu. Zástupci Together se v listopadu zúčastnili 7. Česko-německého setkání mládeže, na které se do německého Bayreuthu sjelo na 150 mladých Čechů a Němců. V rámci programu zde prezentovali činnost Together a pro účastníky připravili interaktivní workshop na téma „mezinárodní dobrovolnictví“. Together Czech Republic v loňském roce využil příležitosti k prezentaci své činnosti veřejnosti. Together stánek jste mohli najít na veletrhu pořádaném při příležitosti Evropského týdne dobrovolnictví či na Týdnu neziskových organizací Prahy 5. Dále jsme uspořádali pro veřejnost prezentaci o EVS v Guatemale. Plány na rok 2012 I když rok 2012 teprve startuje, mnoho projektů již začalo či je jejich příprava v plném proudu. Na přelomu února a března bude Together pořádat na Moravě integrativní mládežnickou výměnu pro slyšící i neslyšící mladé lidi z Evropy s názvem Together Against Barriers. Projekt Europe – China – Earth bude pokračovat až do srpna, kdy vyvrcholí závěrečnou konferencí v Praze. Pro letošní rok máme několik zajímavých nabídek v rámci krátkodobé Evropské dobrovolné služby – několik míst pro znevýhodněné mladé lidi v Makedonii a Číně. Jako vždy budeme mimo jiné i vysílat skupinky mladých lidí na projekty do zahraničí – např. v únoru do Lucemburska. Další projekty se rýsují a my sami jsme zvědaví, které z nich se zrealizují. Pokud chcete pravidelně dostávat náš newsletter se zprávami z projektů a nabídkami akcí, napište svůj email na czechrepublic@network-together.eu nebo nás sledujte na Facebooku:www.facebook.com/together.czech.republic www.facebook.com/together.czech.republic . Kontakt: Eva Peterková - eva.peterkova@network-together.eu , tel.: 776 593 450 ------------------------------------------ Together Czech Republic je občanské sdružení vedené mladými lidmi založené v roce 2005. Je součástí celoevropské sítě neziskových organizací Together a organizuje projekty pro mladé lidi na národní i mezinárodní úrovni – mezinárodní výměny mládeže, semináře, školení, konference. Je vysílající organizací Evropské dobrovolné služby. Posláním Together Czech Republic je podporovat talentované mladé lidi, interkulturní vzdělávání a participaci mladých lidí. Více informací nawww.network-together.eu www.network-together.eu . Category:Ročenka Category:Historie